Wild Hunt
by ADdude
Summary: Weddings are meant to be happy occasions. Maka's mother is getting married and Maka and her adoptive sister Eu are trying to get everything perfect. But there is a storm on the horizon, and a new threat that might end the wedding before it starts with lives in the balance can the growing family stop the Wild Hunt? Semi-Sequel to Lost Warrior. Art by Marsh of Sleep
1. Chapter 1: Dream Wedding

**Wild Hunt**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Is This a zombie or any of it's elements.**

 **This is a semi sequel to the story I did Lost Warrior but it's not needed to be read to follow along. They both happen in the same world. They're both resbang stories too.**

* * *

Chapter 01: Dream Wedding

There are not many constants in this universe, but death is pretty much the big one. Rich or poor, powerful or weak, young or old, healthy or sickly, everyone will one day die. That concept can be quite scary to some. That doesn't change in a world ruled by the god of death.

Though Lord Death and later his son Kid were benevolent and did their best to keep the world in a state of peace, dying was no less scary.

Then there were the servants of Death, the meisters and demon weapons. Many people in the world couldn't understand why these people would charge into dangerous situations that could cause their deaths. Most meisters would give their lives to do the right thing, fighting the causes of suffering and death.

What people couldn't understand is rushing to one's likely demise, and there is little in the way of truly explaining that in the end, it's just a matter of courage and doing what one thinks they must.

Though ultimately, that will do little to stop death - after all, even Lord Death died.

One day Kid would die.

Gods died.

Anyone can die.

Some people even die twice.

0000

The air was wild and the sky was dark. She found herself in a forest of some kind. Her mind was blurry, unable to remember how she got there. Her breath was ragged and her sides hurt- she'd been running frantically. She couldn't remember running, all she remembered was being right here. She leaned against a tree as she tried to catch her breath.

How long had she been running?

Her legs gave up underneath her and she collapsed onto the cold ground.

As she continued to struggle to breathe, she heard the roars and the excited laughter bellow through the trees. The wind raged and she watched as the trees collapsed at the presence of what was chasing her.

Her heart beat in her chest, desperately telling her run, but she couldn't move. As the last few trees fell apart before her, she saw darkness.

0000

She woke up drenched in sweat.

She was Kami, and she was scared. The nightmare lingered, she stared up at the dark ceiling.

"Kami?" A soft voice broke through the silence.

It was Nene, her fiancee and the woman she had fallen in love with.

"I just had a nightmare." Kami whispered back, "It's nothing, I'm sorry I woke you up."

Nene purred as she nuzzled next to her. "Don't be sorry, just let me know if I can help."

A small smile cross Kami's lips as she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "You already have."

She meant it - feeling her next her calmed her down. She felt her breath steady, her her eyes slowly closing as she drifted off into dreamless sleep.

0000

Life was often not easy or anything one might call normal. Kami had gotten used to it and didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Sometimes she thought back to her mother, and her wish for her to have a simple and peaceful life.

Her mother had never wanted her to become a meister. Kami did regret the fighting and the death from time to time.

She often wondered if she should have tried to stop Maka from becoming a meister. Still she never regretted letting her forge her own path. In the end she had decided that making your own path was the best thing one could do.

She had to forge her own path as well.

At the DWMA, she had been hired by Kid as an expert on some of the supernatural elements of the world: the witches, the fairies, and pretty much anything else magical. After all Kami did have a knack for making friend with anything like that.

Her job was pretty easy: advise Kid in his new role as Lord Death when he needed it, do the odd mission, and every once in a while do a lecture about these topics.

In her office she worked on something of a more personal nature; her wedding vows. She and Nene had gotten engaged last New Year and she wanted a summer wedding.

Kami was hesitant about marriage - she was hurt when her husband cheated on her, and it left her with some trust issues But she managed to fall in love again and those trust issues had mostly dissolved.

Though she had some doubt, were these dreams the doubt?

Is that why she couldn't come up with the words?

She looked at what she had written. "Ugh, this is all horrible."

Kami tapped the end of her pencil on the desk as if asking for motivation to strike her. She tried not to worry, to not overthink it, but their wedding would be at the end of week. It felt wrong that she couldn't put down her thought into words.

Kami sighed to herself. "I guess there's something else I've been putting off."

She smacked her face and got up. Maybe it was guilt that had caused her block.

0000

In Maka's apartment there books and magazines strewn about. That in itself was not an unusual sight in the meister's abode, but their subject matter was: every one of them was about weddings.

Divorce could always be hard on the children and another marriage could make things difficult. Maka was taking it in stride. She was happy that her mother had fallen in love with it someone else and was getting married. Maka didn't even blink an eye that her mother had fallen in love with another woman.

There were two changes in her family that did cause her to hesitate a bit when she found out, however.

One was Eu, a necromancer her mother adopted as her daughter - a young-looking girl with long silvery hair and bright blue eyes. Her outfit tended to consist of an elegant purple dress with gauntlets, metals, a helmet, and a chest plate all made to help contain her power.

At first that had been a surprise for Maka but that had been a few years ago and both girls had gotten close. Being an only child, Maka didn't know if they were as close as sisters, but they were certainly comfortable enough to at least be friends. Maka knew that her mother cared for Eu and Eu cared about her.

Conversations were a bit one-sided sometimes, as Eu tended to only communicate through written notes. But there was a bit snark in those notes that Maka tended to enjoy.

At the moment, Eu was sitting on the couch looking through a bridal magazine as she snacked on some cookies.

The other, and far harder change to get used to was Excalibur. The legendary weapon had been revealed to be an ancestor of Kami and Maka and had been a long time friend to Kami before that came to light.

Yeah, Maka made a significant effort to try not to think of how that was at all possible. Just the physics and biology behind that was- no, she didn't want to think about it. As annoying as the sword could be, he had a soft spot for Kami. He tended to behave more if for her sake, though 'behaving' was something a relative term in this case.

Still, he was family and wanted to help.

Maka had gathered these odd relatives in the hopes that they could get some last-minute wedding preparations done for Kami.

"And then I jump out of the cake!" Excalibur suggested.

Maka frowned, "Ah, no, I don't think that is a good idea."

"Fool! That is a wonderous idea! Name one single flaw."

"Well, that would mean the cake would be hollow so there would probably not be enough for everyone and…. if Mama finds out that there is less cake…. well, you know how she has a sweet tooth."

Eu glanced over the penguin-like creature and made a slashing gesture across her neck.

Excalibur gulped. "Point taken."

They all knew she probably wouldn't kill anyone because of a cake, but denying Kami her sweets never ended well for anyone.

"Besides Mama and Nene picked out the cake. I just need to make sure someone calls and verifies the delivery and everything." Maka blinked, realizing one person couldn't talk and the other was Excalibur. "I'll just take care of that."

Maka doubled checked the list - most of the things were taken care of or were someone else's responsibilities.

Maka sighed and said, "We have to get back on this. What are we going to get Mama and Nene for a wedding present?"

The room was silent. "We've talked about this several times. We still don't have a single idea?!"

Eu silently turned up to Maka and held out a notepad.

Do you have an idea?

"Uh…" Maka stuttered. "Fine! No! I don't! Mom is just so hard to buy for! She's been all over the world! She's been around to other worlds too!"

Eu nodded - after all, Kami met her in the Underworld.

Maka slumped her shoulders, "She's somehow time traveled and became a part of Arthurian Legends."

"It's in her blood." Excalibur said proudly.

"Yeah, but what do we get her!"

Dyson fan?

"Uh, for her wedding?"

Eu lowered the notepad.

"That's the problem, and even more to the point, the gift should also be for Nene. She was the greatest warrior of the underworld! I have no idea what to get her either! Both of them together is near impossible!"

Maka sighed, she loved her mother and she wanted her happy, especially at her wedding. She just didn't know how to go about it.

"Gold!" Excalibur suggested

Maka sighed, "Maybe."

0000

Spirit was asleep at the desk in his office. Most of his responsibilities had moved over to Soul as he became the Last Death Scythe and Kid stood in his role as the new Lord Death.

Spirit didn't have a lot of reasons to have a lot of late nights at work. Still, he found it hard to go to his apartment as of late. He couldn't even bring himself to go to Chupa Cabra's as of late.

The main reason was his ex-wife was getting married. Spirit wanted her to be happy - he deeply knew she deserved to be happy - but still it was so strange for him and it was just difficult to accept.

"Spirit?"

Spirit blinked awake as he heard his name gently stirring him up.

He smacked his lips to find Kami over him. His eyes focused as he took her in. Kami had a bright pair of emerald eyes and long, straw-colored hair tied up in a simple ponytail. Kami's outfit tended to be pretty simple, usually a simple blouse, usually white, and a pair of practical black pants and black boots. Her most outstanding feature was a long black coat, something her daughter emulated. That and they both had the idea that coats looked awesome, which they do.

She gave him a small if not forced smile. "Slept in your office again."

It wasn't a question just matter a fact. Kami sat across him in an empty chair. "Do you need some coffee? I think we need to talk."

Kami wasn't an idiot, she knew Spirit enough to have an idea what he was going through. As difficult as this conversation would be they had to get through it.

Spirit in some sense knew this too. "No, I'm fine. Let's talk."

"So, you never replied to your invitation."

Spirit gulped as he tried to push the hair away from his face, "I didn't? Oh sorry. You know how it is, gets busy and you just forget something."

He didn't forget it, it was sitting on his table at his home.

"I see," Kami said as she scratched her neck. "Yeah, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah,"

"Spirit, my father is dead and I don't have any uncles or brothers. I know this is weird but … if you think you're up for it, would you give me away at the wedding?"

Spirit felt like he was punched in the lung. "Ah, you sure that you want me? Isn't Excalibur like family or something, or that weird Doctor guy?"

"Not sure where he is, and well - he'll show up if he wants to. As for Excalibur, he goes up to just my knee, it would be a pretty silly sight to walk to the altar like that. Stein is ahead on the list before him."

"Stein?! You must be desperate"

"Yeah a little," Kami said with a laugh.

The laughter died and the room was deadly quiet.

Kami was the first one to speak. "Look I understand if you don't want to- I understand but I wanted to- I don't know, just put it out there. We might not be married anymore but despite everything I still see you as part of my family. I do want you there."

Spirit's eyes focused on Kami, this wonderful woman he had driven off. He moved his mouth to speak, not sure what he was going to say.

"Kami!" The door broke open as Marie slammed in. "Kami! We've been looking around for you!"

Kami blinked as she remembered she was supposed to do one other thing. "Oh!"

"No more delaying it!" The hammer weapon stomped in and just picked up Kami and carried her off. "I got a sitter for today and everything."

0000

It had been a strange series of events for everyone but life is often one strange event after another. For Liz Thompson it meant becoming a mother with her new husband Kid. Their ceremony was a small gathering between them and those they were close with at Gallows Manor. There was some talk that it was just a shotgun wedding, but Liz had just wanted to get into the wedding dress before she started showing so she could look amazing in the pictures.

And a few months later they had a little surprise of having two babies. It took them much longer than either Liz or Kid wanted to admit that it took them so long to realize they were having twins.

Now they had a little baby boy named Bram and a little baby girl Raven. To both kid and Liz they were perfect, Kid wasn't even bother by the three half lines in their dark hair.

Still things were in a state that they could handle. Liz smiled as she found her two babies nuzzled against their sleeping aunt Patty and Maries and Stein's daughter Shelly nuzzled with them too. Liz had no worries about giving Marei some time off plus she thought would be good to let the babies socialize.

Liz left them to sleep as she went to her husband's home office. She snuck up behind him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Before he could say anything she gave him another kiss on the other cheek, "So how's it going?"

Kid smiled, "It goes well, I'm having some difficulty getting all the words in order."

"Well I'm glad to help." Liz smiled.

Kami had asked Kid to officiate the wedding and like all things he wanted to be perfect. Liz was happy to help.

0000

Kami was not sure if she was surprised, but she hadn't expected Marie to carry her off - though maybe she should have. She had forgotten that she agreed to have a girl's night out as sort of bachelorette party.

Blair of all people got Arisa and Lisa to close Chupa Cabra's for the night so they could host Kami a private party.

Azusa stared in wonder as she watch an intoxicated Kami leaning against a tipsy Marie.

"How many drinks have they had?"

Zubaidah, another meister, nibbled on a snack, "I believe Kami is on her first one."

Marie shot back, "I'm not drinking! I'm still breast feeding!"

Azusa stared, dumbfounded, seeing how Marie was such a bubbly person without any help from drinks. Neither Kami nor Marie were great at drinking but this was something else.

But then again Marie was always emotional and she had plenty to be emotional about now. Azusa sighed happily as she recalled how Marie in desperation once claimed she'd marry a toilet, and though Azusa didn't quite understand Marie's relationship with Stein, she understood they were happy together and happy to form a family.

"I'm a horrible person," Kami said to her drink.

Marie cuddling up, "No you're not. Medusa, she was a terrible person."

"Who?" "Right, you never met her. She was the school nurse, I think she started like after you left. She was a witch and a horrible person. She freed the Kishin."

"Wait, you had a witch working here and didn't realize it?"

"Yeah, she had soul protect on. She was sneaky." Azusa rubbed her temples. Marie was dizzy with emotion and Kami was somehow drunk off one drink.

Blair sat down next to Kami and topped of her drink - she wanted to keep the party upbeat and tried to solve this issue before it got out of hand. "Miss Kami, you're not a terrible person. Why would you say that?"

Kami took a sip of her drink, and said, "I love Nene, I love her so much but …"

"What?" Blair asked. "I'm scared. I know that I love her but I'm scared about the wedding… I'm scared."

"Hm?" Blair purred.

"It's weird, I was the one to ask her to marry me." Kami leaned her head on Marie's shoulder, "I know it in my heart of hearts she's not like Spirit… but as the day get closer I'm scared it's going to end up the same way…"

The rest of the guests had grown quiet and just listened to Kami speak. It was strange, they had known Kami to be brave and here she was so timid, they could barely believe it was truly the same person. "Why don't I trust her? I thought I trusted her."

"Idiot!" Marie smacked Kami. "Nene isn't Spirit, and you are just having pre-wedding jitters. You know, cold feet. It's something that everyone has. I'm sure even Nene has her doubts but she doesn't want anything more than to marry you too."

0000

"Yay!" Nene cheered and then chugged down her sake. Nene was standing in the wreck of a ramen shop.

Two young looking women were fighting with rather odd make-shift weapons. One was dressed in a white gothic lolita outfit, her bright pink hair done up in curls as she held out a large sake bottle. On the opposite end was a young woman with two long braided pigtails, otherwise her light green hair only had one pink bow as decoration. She wore a dark blouse with a flowery pattern and a pair of dark bike shorts. Overall it sort of made her look like a modern ninja, her manner of fighting focusing on agility certainly helped that image. The fact that she was using a baguette for a weapon wasn't helping though. The two of them were stood off against each other.

The one in white was called Chris, once the most powerful magical garment girl but her queen cursed her after she tried to lead a revolt. Her curse entailed being turned into a middle aged man for the rest of her life, except oddly enough when drunk, like she was now. She did have a reprieve from the punishment for a while but that was undone when she lost a fight to a zombie.

The one with the green hair was Meringue Salveria. Meringue was a dweller of the Underworld, the place where the spirits of the dead went to once they died and moved on. She was a member of the Seventh Abyss, one of the seven most powerful beings of the Underworld and considered too powerful to realistically restrict and thus made one of its rulers. She also ran the ramen shop they had destroyed. There had been a long war between the Underworlders and the Magical Garment girls of Villers - they had a lot of bad blood between them.

Nene drank more, "Are we done yet?" Nene was a beautiful young-looking woman, with long red hair tied up with two loose pigtails held by bat shaped hair decorations. Nene had an ample frame and long legs, and was a tad on the taller side. Her amber eyes a tad foggy with the buzz she had going, she'd drunk by herself enough to make a frat party pass out but she was just barely buzzed. Nene's real name was Naegleria Nebiros, and was also a member of the Seventh Abyss. Also called the Sovereign of Twilight, she was and considered the strongest fighter in the Underworld. She has since moved to Earth to become a doujinshi artist. Odd career turn, but she had a dedicated fan base, loved her job and had a lot of free time.

"Naegleria!" Meringue scolded the redhead. "How could you invite Chris? We might not have been the best of friends-"

"Because you got a bit jerky these last few years," Nene suggested as she held up her drink.

"But I am still your friend and wished for your happiness." Meringue continued on, "But you invite your sworn enemy!"

"Only during business hours, otherwise we are drinking buddies," Nene cheered happily. Meringue sighed sitting down next to Nene. "Naegleria…."

"Yeah?" Nene said without a worry.

"Look, we aren't really friends, things happened."

"You started to turn people into Megalos to get a reaction from Eucliwood."

"There was that."

"And there was the time you lead that mob into-"

"Let's not make this a thing, I'm trying to say something. It means a lot that you still invited me to your wedding. There aren't a lot of us left. After Yoruno- No, since the King of the Night killed the Captain…" an easy silence lingered between them.

Chris sipped from her drink, it was a nasty topic amongst the Seventh Abyss. Yoruno was an immortal zombie and their top paladin who went mad and killed the group's leader. After that, things fell apart for the group, one tragedy after another and a group who'd once been close as family split ways.

"Eucliwood lost her voice, Durak became a hermit and we still don't know where Dew Weiss ended up."

"And I ended up here on Earth waiting for Kami."

"Yeah, out of all us you probably have the best ending. And I mean it when I say I'm glad to share it with you."

"Was that really hard for you to say?"

"Yes, terribly hard."

"Aw!" Chris let out, "You're almost cute!"

Meringue growled, "And in honor of your wedding I'm going to do my best not yo kill your drinking buddy."

"You do care." Nene grinned.

Meringue reached over the counter, pulled out a bottle of sake, pulled out the top, and started drinking. "I'm going to need this tonight."

Chris looked at her. "Wait, I thought you Underworlders were pretty much immune to all toxins on Earth, like doesn't booze barely effect you?"

Meringue sighed and said, "Yeah, I'm going to need a lot of this stuff."

"Then let's toast!" Nene held out her drink.

Chris held out her drink as well. "To the two blushing brides, may they have a good wedding and a better life together."

Meringue smiled slightly. "I can agree to that."

Nene smiled, she didn't like to linger on the past, especially if there was even a glimmer of a better tomorrow. And for the first time in a long time, there didn't seem to be battle or nightmare to overcome, just happiness and light.

So three of the strongest warriors from their worlds gathered and shared drinks and celebrated a peace.

0000

Maka and Eu were not having much luck.

The apartment had gotten crowded when Soul and Black Star arrived with Tsubaki in tow. Then they called Stein and Crona.

"Okay!" Maka shouted, "All the people here and none of us can come up with a present for Mama!"

"Just get her something from the registry!" Black Star shouted, "Like me and Tsubaki did."

Tsubaki nodded, "Yeah, we got them a bread maker."

"Yeah, it was nice. I wanted it!" Black Star yelled. "The salesman showed it to us and gave a sample, the bread was so fluffy and tasty."

"Me and Marie got her silverware." Stein chimed in, barely caring.

Black Star was frustrated they had been there trying to help the girls come up with a gift for hours now and they had gotten nowhere.

"Those are fine gifts," Maka started. "But she's our mother we have to get her something extra special."

Eu nodded in agreement.

"I think there was a sword on the registry, I wanted to get it but Tsubaki talked me out of it." Black Star suggested.

Eu shook her head and held out a notepad.

I think Haruna got her the sword.

"Yeah," Soul spoke up, "Your loudmouth, self-proclaimed genius friend didn't have any ideas? Or Zombie boy? Or those ninja vampire chicks?"

Eu quickly scribbled down some notes and handed them to Maka so she could read them out loud.

Maka looked the notes and read, "Ayumu got them couple massage chairs, the vampire clans have sent tailored silk kimonos apparently handmade, along with a box of matching jewelry."

Maka blinked, recalling her mother threatening to wipe them out after they had tried to kill Eu; they were still trying to stay on Kami's good side.

"The short loud-mouth? No suggestions from her?" Soul asked her.

Maka read the last note, "She suggested a crystal skull or maybe a cursed spear. Mama already has three of those."

Excalibur shook his head, "I'm leaning towards that fan idea."

Done with it, Black Star moved towards Eu, "You're supposed to be this mighty powerful magic user, can't you whip something up?"

Eu simple got up to meet him the eyes and leaned in, before he knew it she was whispering to him.

Black Star collapsed to the ground snoring loudly.

Everyone in the room felt a shiver a power go down their souls and Eu quickly sat back down.

"Okay, let's get back to it." Maka looked over her notes again.

Stein sighed and asked, "Can we order some pizza at least?"

Eu nodded vigorously.

"I'll get the phone," Crona spoke up, trying to be helpful.

0000

The door swung open and a pair of amber eyes almost glowed in the dark. The apartment was pretty dark, but Nene was honestly just drunk enough not to care. She stumbled in and slipped off her shoes. She decided her party was over when Chris broke a door and Meringue chased after her to try kill her and get her to pay for the restaurant's door.

By then they were all at least a little buzzed.

Nene served herself some food and drank a little more before making the trek home. It was a pretty safe neighborhood so she wasn't worried, plus she could physically get hit by a car and then easily throw it off herself so she wasn't worried walking home.

"Honey, I'm home!" Nene let out, and when she didn't get a reply, she murmured, "Oh, I guess she's not home yet."

She and Kami had been together for a while, and since Kami had moved in, the apartment took on a different feel. Nene didn't know how to put it - it just felt warmer. It really made this place feel like a home.

She went to the bathroom and started to brush her teeth. After she finished, she let out a yawn as she decided to go to bed.

She heard a door forced open. Nene stuck out her head to find Kami walking in through the side door.

Marie was holding up Kami so she didn't stumble down.

"She drink too much?" Nene smirked.

"No," Kami replied, swinging a fist randomly in the air.

"Yes," Marie corrected. "Yeah, she can't hold her liquor as good as you can," said the woman who, after two beers, once cried that she would never get married and should marry a chair she'd spotted, instead.

"Nene?" Kami mumbled.

Nene moved over to her and quickly took the weight off Marie.

"Sleep it off, Kami." Marie patted her head, "Good night, Nene."

Nene wished a good night and Marie left the couple alone - she still had to pick up her own baby. Kami started to cuddle Nene, saying, "Nene? I'm terrible fiancé."

"Why would say that? I think you're doing a pretty good job. I'm not… trusting, I'm not good for you. You are the best… I'm so afraid of losing you…."

Nene placed her hand on her gut, tracing through her top the scar she acquired before they got engaged. Nene's skin was nearly as tough as dragon armor but someone found a way to hurt her; the injury that nearly did her in left a scar on both her back and front. Worse yet, Kami had seen it happen and couldn't do anything to help her.

They were both warriors and rode with death to battle, but it didn't mean they didn't fear losing each other.

Nene smiled and grabbed Kami by the hips, raising her up so they were at eye level. Kami blinked in surprise at the change of things.

"I'm afraid of losing you too." Nene leaned in and said softly, "It's so strange, you make me feel weak, me! After fighting off S-class threats without getting a single scratch, I didn't think I had to fear anything. Then you came along, I felt weak around you but I didn't really mind it, being with you …it feels right. More right than anything else has ever felt. I'm always afraid of losing you, but I'd rather risk losing you than never being with you." She smiled, "Besides, I'd hate to be anything that's stupid enough to try to tear us apart. We can take on the world together and I can't wait to do it."

"Nene…" Kami moved in and kissed her.

Nene pulled away chuckling, "That's not what I meant when I said 'do it' but…"

Kami laughed as her fear faded away. "Okay, okay, I guess I was being stupid."

"Yeah, and that's pretty rare for you. Let me savor the moment."

Kami snorted. "Is that why you haven't put me down?"

"Ah, no, but it's a nice little perk." Nene Adjusted Kami a little to hold her with one hand, and said, "Okay, let's get you some water. You have horrible hangovers when you don't get water."

Kami leaned over and rested on Nene's shoulder, and for a little bit everything felt right.

0000

Black Star was snoring on the floor, Tsubaki was struggling not to fall asleep, Stein was just chomping on the pizza with Crona doing the same.

Excalibur shouted, "I got it!"

"If it's destroy France I'm vetoing that." Maka scowled at him.

Soul wasn't so worried, he'd composed a wonderful piece to perform at the reception and bought a mini jukebox for the couple filled with their favorite music. Nene tended to like easy listening and heavy metal. Kami liked classic rock, disco and idol pop, which Soul quickly blamed for Maka's own horrible taste in music. Soul had told Maka that she could lump in with his gift but she wanted to get something with Eu and Excalibur jumped in on it.

Tsubaki, half-asleep and tired of Maka shooting down their gift ideas, said, "You know she wants grandkids, why don't you just give her one?"

Soul snorted, "Well, we have been dating for a while and-"

Eu jumped back as a book slammed Soul down to the floor next to Black Star.

"Ah, shutting up now." Tsubaki quickly withdrew her comment.

"Fine, you're not ready." Stein said peeling off mushrooms from a slice of pizza. "How about you? Don't you have a boyfriend? Could be a way to become your mother's favorite."

Eu blinked, her usually stoic face turning bright pink. The windows all shook as suddenly a truly tremendous wind swirled all around the building.

"Kidding," Stein sighed, chomping on his pizza.

Maka patted Eu on the head to comfort her. Her powers were not under her control, and speaking or having strong emotions caused them to go nuts and create all sorts of trouble. Even thinking of having a baby could bring on trouble.

"Maybe we should call it a night."

"Huh?" Crona looked at the window something catching their eye. "The wind blew all the clouds away."

Crona found themselves looking at the sky and at the laughing moon that had, at a time, been their whole world. They did manage to free Crona from the black madness that consumed on the moon, but now Crona was the embodiment of madness. Still, far better Crona than Asura- after all Crona didn't like eating souls and was a lot calmer. The only real change in Crona was a red eye mark on their forehead.

Crona found their attention drawn off the moon and to the stars, as suddenly countless streaks of light filled the night sky.

If they could hear anything besides the roaring wind they would hear screams from the falling stars.


	2. Chapter 2: Perchance to Dream

**Wild Hunt**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or is this a zombie.**

* * *

Chapter 02: Perchance to Dream

Kami blinked her eyes as she found herself looking up to the star-filled night sky. As she tried to get her senses she realized she was laying on some grass.

She was next to a nice peaceful river and short distance from a red foot bridge. The air was nice and warm and she could hear the faint buzzing of fireflies. It was pleasant, it reminded her of when she was young and the summer where her mother took her to Japan to visit her family's home.

She sighed, her mother and father were gone, her grandmother was gone, and her lone aunt was gone, besides her and Maka that whole family line was all but gone.

Even if she was born and raised in America she still felt some connection to her family home, to long history she had been trying to learn these last few years. It was just her way to feeling a connection to what was lost.

Kami got up and then realized she was wearing a white dress, she was so distracted she barely noticed someone sit besides her.

"It's a lovely night, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Whe-" Kami turned to look at the stranger but found words failing her.

It was an older woman who still retained her youthful looks, she had long purple hair with shimmering violet eyes. She wore a white kimono with purple highlights.

It had been a long time since Kami had seen her, "…Mom?"

"Kokoro," She smiled at her.

Kami couldn't help but sigh, she hated her birth name and the moment she had the chance she changed it to Kami. Even after she did her mother always called her by her birth name. Kami still hated the name but couldn't help missing being called that every once in a while.

Haruhi Fujiwara, her mother was there.

"Mom? How's-" Kami didn't finish the question as a pair of arms wrapped around her pulling her into a tight hug.

Without realizing it Kami hugged her back, the scent of roses filled her nose, the same perfume her mother had loved to put on.

"We don't have a lot of time," Haruhi held Kami close, how much had she missed her daughter. She just said it but she was using up the seconds already with something like this. She mentally scolded herself. "I've missed you, we've missed you. Not that we were eager to have you visit us soon." She managed to pull away and a sad smile spread across her face.

Kami smiled, she remembered her mother always smiled, when said or angry, especially when she was angry. People thought Kami was scary when angry, she wasn't anything compared to her mother.

"Mom," Kami said, there was so much she wanted to say to her. Her mother died before Maka was even born, there was so much to say. "Mom, I-"

"I know," Haruhi smiled sincerely, "We've been watching, Maka is beautiful and strong and brave. I'm so proud of her. You even adopted another one, someone scared and alone and you took her in. I'm so proud of the kind woman you've become. They're both beautiful and wonderful young women." She shook her head, "The only thing I'm not happy with is that you married that idiot."

Kami chuckled, her mother never liked him, she half expected her to crawl back from the dead to beat him ass when she found he cheated on her.

"I had half a mind to crawl back to beat him as red as his hair." The expression on Haruhi's face could be called smile though it wasn't happy in any sense and made Kami shiver.

Kami took a deep breath, "There is something I wanted to tell you, I- God, this is hard. I'm getting remarried. And we never talked about it before but-" She rubbed her temple. "I know you're very traditional for the most part. And- well-"

"I know about Nene, Naegleria is a lovely young woman. I'm glad you've found something who loves you as much as you love them." Haruhi stroked Kami's face gently and said, "I don't care if she's a woman or even if she's human, just be happy together."

Kami started to cry, she loved her mother dearly but there were aspects of her life she had never had a chance to talk about with her and Kami was afraid what she might think.

Haruhi whispered, "You have such a tough exterior but such a soft heart. There is no need to cry over good news."

The air felt thin, the ground felt soft and ready to give away.

Haruhi spoke with soft voice, "Listen, we don't have time. It's coming soon….it's coming for you… the Hunter is coming! And the storm is coming with him!" Haruhi clung to her daughter. "They've been trying to warn you, they were diverted last night but I managed to take over what they set up. You can't fight it, you can't hide from it, you can only run and hope. Be ready."

"Mom!" Kami could barely feel her mother.

"I love you, I love you, your father loves you!"

"I-"

0000

"Love you" Kami found herself looking up at her ceiling.

"I love you too." Nene mumbled as she nuzzled to Kami's chest, she loved her heart beat.

Kami held Nene close unsure of what to make her dream.

0000

Spirit was balled up on the floor - he'd woken up from a terrible dream of a purple-haired spectre with a chilling smile standing over him. He thought it was a bad dream but it seemed so real. At the moment he couldn't even imagine falling asleep.

Maybe he should put some time into thinking what he was going to say to Kami.

0000

"Kid?" Liz walked into the nursery.

Kid was sitting in a rocking chair with the babies in his lap both being a bit fussy.

"Morning Liz." He shook his head - he was awfully tired. "I had a strange dream, a woman in white was smiling as she walked passed me. I don't know why but it seemed like she had something important to do. I woke up and the babies were awake."

"Weird," Liz said as she looked over her babies, "they sleep pretty soundly."

"Hm, I don't know why but I kept thinking of Kami."

"You're getting over worrying about the ceremony, only a few days left." Liz moved in and gave a kiss on a cheek before kissing the other. "Let's get you guys some breakfast."

0000

It had been a few days since their large group had attempted to plan out an idea. Eu and Maka were sitting next to each other.

Maka finally relented with, "Ugh, I have nothing. You?"

Okay, this is a long shot. But I had a weird feeling the other day. I bring back her mother and father for the wedding?

Maka stared, "No, are we talking about ghosts or zombies? No! No! We aren't going to bring back anyone from the dead! It would be too much for Mama, especially on her wedding day."

"Do you have any better ideas?" Excalibur turned to Maka.

"No," Maka had to admit. Maka buried her face into her hands, "The wedding is soon! We don't have any single idea!"

I'm sure we can come up with something in time for the wedding day.

0000

It was the day before the wedding and Maka and Eu were on the floor of Maka's apartment just staring up aimlessly at ceiling.

"We don't have a single idea!"

We are terrible daughters!

"We are!"

Soul from the kitchen let out an annoyed groan, "Shut up! Both of you?!"

Both girls turned to him as if to say are you serious all while Eu stayed perfectly stoic, it was a subtle thing.

"You know what I mean!" Soul huffed, "Just tag your names on mine and Ayumu's gift! Kami and Nene will love it! They love you! Kami loves you two as daughters and Nene loves you and is super excited to call you daughters! You have nothing to worry about! You are both overthinking everything! They just want you there! So get up! Get ready and go to bed! You are there for the happiest day of their lives and it will be perfect!"

For once Maka and Eu were both equally speechless.

Blair as a cat jumped on the counter and said, "You can always get in on my present, I got them Hers and Hers sexy lingerie."

Soul started to walk away, the girls had already started to glare at the cat and he didn't need them thinking that he was thinking of the women in lingerie.

Also he was struggling not to think of the two women in lingerie - he didn't to be tasting paper and book glue for the rest of his life.

0000

Kami woke up bright and early the following morning. She also woke up in Stein's lab, where she slept over so that she and Nene wouldn't see each other until the ceremony.

She had been sleeping a lot better the last few days, her strange dream faded away. She still had no clue what those were about - Marie kept telling her it was brought upon by worry and she wondered if she could be right. Still, something felt off.

0000

The school's ballroom was decorated and the last touches were being put in place. Liz tapped on her clipboard making sure everything was perfect, after all this was going to be their gift for the new couple.

She paused and pushed a chair into place, it had been a few inches off in its row.

Liz shook her head for a moment - she was almost as bad as Kid when it came to making everything perfect. Sometimes she wondered if Kid was rubbing off on her.

Liz looked over a checklist she had about everyone's duties. Patty was mostly taking care of the twins, plus making sure all the food was up to par. Also that there weren't any tangerines near the food, apparently the white stuff on the peels could make underworlds super sick. Also, to Maka's suggestion keeping Kami away from the cake.

Liz had Black Star and Tsubaki in charge of seating everyone, Tsubaki would be perfect to put everyone in a good mood and Black Star was perfect to stop anyone from causing any trouble. Maka and Eu were Kami and Nene's maids of honor. They would be in charge of keeping the brides happy and ready for the ceremony.

The only major worries Liz had were some random factors, mostly guests she had to keep her eyes on. Excalibur was one of them - he'd been behaving more but… he was Excalibur and there were people begging Liz to make sure they weren't seated next to him.

There was some sort of Doctor friend Kami and Nene had, who they weren't sure was going to be there, or what he looked like or if he was still alive.

Then there was the biggest problem.

"Good Morning, Liz." Spirit walked up to her. He didn't look like he had gotten a lot of sleep the previous night. He had made an attempt to clean himself up but… Liz spent her life on the streets she learned to read people and find the little signs…. Spirit was kind of a hot mess.

"Please tell me you're not doing anything stupid. I'm not in the betting pool so I have nothing to gain from it if you do."

"No, I-" Spirit blinked, "Wait, betting pool? What betting pool?"

Liz shrunk back a bit, "Oh! You didn't know? Uh, well, it's just some people have been betting on what you're going to do at the wedding? Most people are betting you're going to interrupt the ceremony to try and stop it and win Kami back and fail or break down crying."

"Do people really think that little of me?"

Liz glanced back, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Spirit smacked his forehead, "Liz, please just tell me where Kami is."

Liz blinked, "Oh! Shit! You're really going to try and break up the wedding?"

"Liz please!"

Liz cleared her throat, "Lady Death," she corrected him. Since she married Kid she'd gotten the title of Lady Death especially since she married the new Lord Death. They also gave Patty the title Duchess of Death, she came up with the name and well, she gave it to herself.

Liz wasn't much for tossing around the title but she was ticked that Spirit would try to break up a couple.

"Lady Death," Spirit spoke solemnly, "I'm not trying to stop anything, I just need to talk to Kami. Please, it's very important."

Liz rubbed her forehead - motherhood had really softened her up. "Fine, don't do anything stupid." She quickly told him where Kami was and he ran off without so much as another word.

Liz pulled out her cell phone. "Hey Duchess of Death, mind putting me in the pool? I'm in for a hundred for Spirit doing something stupid and Kami kicking him out."

0000

"You're hopeless," Meringue shook her head.

They were in the makeshift room they had given Nene so she could get ready. Nene sat in front of the mirror trying to apply some makeup.

Meringue got a wipe and started to wipe away Nene's failed attempt to apply make-up. Nene hadn't had a typical childhood, she'd been an orphan since a baby and grew up in an orphanage until she became a squire and a knight. Even when she became one of the strongest fighters in the underworld and a member of the ruling elite, she never had much need or time to dress up or put on makeup.

"You're getting married not-" She sighed, "I don't know, I was going to say something about being a cheap whore but you're getting married and I decided to be nice."

Nene snorted, "Almost being nice to me? It's almost like the old days."

Eu stood behind her running a comb through Nene's long hair.

Meringue looked over the makeup they brought, they got some expensive stuff and she bet they didn't know a thing about it. Nene nor Eu knew the first thing about makeup. Meringue started to put makeup on Nene slowly and gently, "Is this what you want? Really? Most people get married because of their parents and they start a family because they feel they have to. You're getting married and will suddenly become a stepmom to two daughters, one of them our former silent boss."

Eu silently glanced at Meringue.

"Truce, remember?" Meringue reminded her.

Nene simply smiled a smile worthy of the Mona Lisa and said, "I always planned on spending my life with Kami, Eucliwood has always been family." Nene turned around and patted Eu's head, "Maybe I'll be her stepmom but I don't think it changes anything."

Meringue stayed silent and a small smile found its way to Eu's face.

Meringue could hardly remember the last time she saw that girl truly smile.

She was bitter, the war took a toll on all of them, maybe it was okay that some of them have found a bit of happiness. After all, once upon a time, she had those two as sisters.

"Fine, fine," she replied. It was a little hard for her to understand now but she knew she shouldn't constantly question it. "Now stop moving, it's hard enough to put makeup on you."

0000

The Universe is a complicated thing with its many realms, dimensions, planes of existence, and of course, everyone involved in this knew that. After all, neither Kami nor Nene were from the same one. Wild and crazy happenstance brought them together. The apartment they shared wasn't even the same world Kami worked in.

Thanks to Eu and some help, they had a door that lead from one world's Japan to another world's Death City. Since they had friends there they had to make sure they got to the ceremony.

Ayumu, the zombie Eu had brought back and occasional magical garment girl (don't ask, complicated), waited on the other side with a few vampires. The last of the guests were being led along into the school.

"Is that everyone?" Ayumu looked over a guest list.

"I think that's everyone." Seraphim, a tall young woman with green eyes and long black ponytail said.

"Except-" Sarasvati, another young vampire and occasional idol with long black hair with red eyes pointed down the hall.

"I'm almost ready!" Chris walked down the hall only pausing to chug her drink. "I need to have a nice buzz going. I don't want to turn into a boring middle-aged man in the middle of everything."

"Let's get moving," Seraphim, who wore a dark green dress ordered.

Sarasvati glared at the drunk, she was wearing a silky red dress. "I don't wish to be late."

"Magic door!" Chris yelled, "It's like ten feet away. Just calm yourself before you start getting wrinkles, fangirl."

"The only reason I don't hang you where you are," Sarasvati growled, eyes glowing bright red, "is because Nene-sensei requested a truce. Don't make it any more difficult to enforce."

Chris, who wore a toned down black and white gothic lolita dress just took another drink. "Did you practice that? 'Cause we gotta go." Chris opened the door and walked right in.

Seraphim mumbled, "I cannot believe they would have such an enemy join them for this."

The vampires glared at the magical garment girl.

Ayumu inwardly chuckled - Kami had been furious at the vampires when she found out they put a hit on Eu. Her fury was noted and many of the vampires still had nightmares about it. It had ended well enough, Kami getting the hit removed and Seraphim made Eu's personal guard. Honestly, the real reason Sarasvati wanted to be there was that she was a huge fan of Nene's work.

"Okay, let's get going." Ayumu smiled, maybe it was a good thing. This wedding was bringing so many enemies together even for a short bit, it must mean something.

0000

Maka smiled as she watched her mom inspect herself in front of the mirror. Maka looked on her mother wearing a simple yet stunning white dress.

"You look beautiful," Maka said in awe.

"Perfect," Excalibur added.

Maka did a double take - the sword had been out-of-character quiet for so long she forgot he was there.

"Thank you," Kami told them, almost blushing at the words. "Thank you for everything. I know this isn't the most normal situation and I'm just so happy you're supportive about this."

Maka couldn't help but smile. "Why wouldn't I be? I have an amazing mom, I got a fun if crazy sister and I'm getting a super sweet step-mom. I mean, Nene has a wonderful soul and she loves you. I couldn't be happier that she is joining the family. I'm sure grandma would be too."

Kami chuckled, "You know, I had a dream a few days ago. I saw her… she said something like that. It's strange, sometimes I see the same passion and love for life when I see you. I don't know, ever since I've had it the pressure and fears have just sort of left me."

There was a knock on the door, "Can I come in?"

The trio all recognized the voice, Kami breaking the silence, "Come in."

Spirit slunk in. He blinked, stunned, and said, "Kami you look beautiful."

"Papa," Maka begged, "Please tell me someone isn't about to win the pool."

"You know about that too?" Spirit cringed.

"I have money in it." Excalibur tapped his chin, he looked pretty much the same but was wearing a black jacket. "Maka, you know what you need to do."

Excalibur changed into his sword and flew into Maka's hand.

"What?! I'm not going to kill my father!" Maka objected.

"No!" Excalibur argued, "I meant teleport him away. My goodness, you went to a dark place quick."

"You two out." Kami pointed at the door, "I think we need to talk. I'm sure there is a lot left to be done. So please get to it."

Maka nodded, holding the sword as she walked out. "Don't do anything stupid, Papa."

Left alone, the room went silent. "You do look amazing," Spirit choked out.

"Thanks."

"Remember when we got married? Barely more than kids ourselves and Maka was on her way and we were just starting out with our jobs and everything. We couldn't afford anything special or fancy. I had this old torn up suit and you got this little white dress we could barely afford."

"I remember." Kami tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You always said you wanted to wear a beautiful white dress like that. I'm glad you finally get a chance to wear it. I mean, I really mean it that I'm glad you are happy." He took a deep breath. "It's not going to be easy for me but I'd be honored to give you away." He took her hands and kissed them before saying, "Kami, you are the mother of my daughter and my first true love. I love you and I think I always will but … I think I need to do what you've already done and move on…."

"Thank you."

They smiled to each other quietly; it pained Spirit to say it, but he just wanted her to be happy.

0000

Spirit walked to where everyone was getting seated.

"So, did you screw something up?" Stein walked up to him, wearing his formal lab coat.

Crona stood next to him, wearing their white robes and carrying a small blonde baby in a black dress.

"Stein… did you bet against me too?"

"Yup," Stein said with a smirk.

"So did I." Crona said holding up the giggling baby.

Stein shrugged, "Shelly here is a growing baby and I could use the extra money."

Spirit still found it so hard to believe that Stein had a baby with Marie and she was a cute little thing. She took after her mother.

Crona found it calming to help take care Shelly - maybe Shelly had her mother's calming wavelength. "I promised Shelly I'd get her a new toy if I won."

Spirit found it hard to even be angry. "I'm just tired… emotionally. I'm going to give Kami away."

"Huh, I guess I won't have to." Stein smiled to himself.

Spirit spotted a woman with short purplish-blue hair wearing a traditional kimono looking at him. "Maybe things are looking up, it looks like I got someone's interest."

Stein glanced over before saying, "Hm, I think that one of Kami's friends… a snow woman…they have a tendency to torment unfaithful men if I recall… yeah, go talk to her."

0000

Kami wiped off her makeup; she had started to cry and little and needed to redo it. She didn't have much time - soon the ceremony was going to start. Her heart was racing and she could hear the beating in her ears.

Knock knock knock

Wait, that wasn't her heart. She looked around and found the source of the sound at the window.

"Let me in, I'm a fairy."

That she was, a small little fairy by the window. Kami opened up the window and let her in. She looked haggard.

"Thank goodness… one of us finally reached you in person."

"What?" Kami asked, "Is this about Excalibur?"

"No, though we are grateful that you've taken him out from the cave more often… no, this is about you. As a group, we fairies feel we owe you a debt. Morgan La Fey and all the evil she did to the world and to you…well, we all taught her some magic until she found her teacher."

Kami felt her teeth grind against each other - her ex wasn't a pleasant thought. That woman had nearly killed and did horrible things to her mind. Kami didn't lose any sleep knowing she was dead.

"It's my wedding day, I don't want to think about her."

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… we've been trying to warn you through your dreams."

"My dreams?"

"In person, in your dreams, we were trying to come here but they've been blocking us. I just barely managed to get here."

"What are you talking about?"

"They've decided to come for you, he's coming for you."

"Who?"

"The alder king, The Autumn King, Erlking and his wild hunt is coming for you. The Storm is coming for you."

Kami fumbled backward into a chair; she knew the story. A powerful fairy king and a storm of dark shades ride in and hunted what they pleased. If you were targeted by the storm, it was all over.

"I'm so sorry." The fairy held her hand as best she could, saying, "Your only hope is to run."

Kami tried to prevent herself from crying, "How much time do I have?"

"He's already on his way, you have an hour at most."

Kami felt her warm tears streak across her face. This was not an opponent, no this was a force of nature and it had turned its attention to her. She couldn't fight and win - she couldn't really fight it at all. She was as a good as dead, she was so close to having the life she wanted and it was already slipping from her grasp.

"Is there any way I can help?" The fairy's voice was little than a whisper.

Kami sobbed, "Yes, please. There is something I need you to get for me. I need it quick."

0000

Kid stood with his notes at the altar. He looked around, Soul was seated at the piano ready to start. The guest included weapons, meisters, witches, youkai zombies, vampires and all sorts of things Kid wasn't sure what to name.

At one end he saw Nene ready wearing a beautiful white wedding dress with Chris by her side ready to give her away. Chris was drunk, but sober enough for this job and just joking a little with Nene. Nene didn't have any family - male or otherwise - and sometimes Chris was a guy so they figured why not. Chris might have been her rival but they were an old friend and she was more than happy to give her away even using her curse as an excuse.

At the other end was Spirit looking as awkward as one would imagine. He was waiting for Kami. Kid wondered if he was about to win his pool; a lot of people were having that thought.

Kid turned his attention to Black Star and Excalibur getting into some sort of argument, Tsubaki doing her best to be the peacemaker. A gold fox was trying to help pull them apart.

Patty finally smacked Black Star down before she sat next to Liz. Kid smiled seeing their babies, Raven and Bram, dressed up and sitting between the girls.

He fixed his cloak as he waited for the last bride to show up. Today just felt right.

"I'm here," Kami announced as she stood next to Spirit.

"You okay?" he asked, sensing that something seemed off.

"Yeah, just took a little longer to fix my make up. Some redhead made me cry."

Spirit chuckled. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, thank you for being here." Kami took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Kid spotted her and Kami gave him a nod.

Kid smiled and signaled to Soul.

Soul cracked his knuckles. "Okay let's start."


	3. Chapter 3:Run Away Bride

**Wild Hunt:**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Soul Eater or Is this a zombie**

* * *

Chapter 03: Run Away Bride

The music began and Soul had to admit it was masterfully done, after all these two women deserved his best. There weren't that many people who he would play for, but odd as it was they were family.

Kami was the mother of his girlfriend but she tended to mother him too. Soul couldn't say he was all that close to his own mother but Kami did her best to make him feel like family. She'd sent him gifts from her travels.

The only thing that really bugged him was every once in a while Kami would tease him about when he and Maka would give her a grandchild. Soul couldn't even wrap his mind around something like that… yet.

Nene was so much more chill and had a relaxing presence to her that really appealed to Soul. She was just someone who was easy to warm up to. Nene tended to treat everyone almost like they were friends unless they gave her a reason not to. Soul assumed it had to do with the fact that she could probably bench press anyone she met. Soul thought he liked that so much after meeting so many stuffy insincere pricks before he came to the school.

Soul played happily, they were family and he would make it a performance worthy for it. He couldn't help but smile a large, almost shark-like grin at the thought. He really hoped Nene didn't notice, she already sketched him as a shark with a headband and black jacket and he didn't need to give her more ideas.

Little Angela was the flower girl, walking down the aisle like a ball of joy, scattering flower petals as she went. Tsubaki and Black Star had sat down at this point and couldn't help but smile at the little witch.

At the altar, Kid took a deep breath - he was surprised that anyone would ask a grim reaper to officiate a wedding but he was glad to do it. Though Patty wondered the justification for having death perform the wedding, like what it signified. Liz told her there was no deeper meaning to it but as Kid thought about it he wondered if the 'death do us part' held more significance now. Patty could ask some thought-provoking questions. He brushed those thoughts to aside as he saw Nene walking down one of the makeshift aisles.

There was a bit of a height difference, as Chris was rather petite and Nene was an amazon, and seeing them walk together was a bit surprising. Nene was wearing a beautiful white dress, with a long veil decorated with tiny sunrises.

Nene walked slowly down the aisle while Chris happily walked down besides her. Chris needed to be a bit drunk to keep her true form but tried to stay at bare minimum to be as proper as the event deserved.

At the other aisle Spirit held out his arm for Kami to take.

"Ready?" Spirit asked

Kami smiled and said, "No, but this is what I want."

She took his arm and they started to march down the aisle. Spirit looked over to her and saw how her eyes sparkled. He'd seen that look in her eyes before but now it belong to another. He took a quick breath and continued to walk. He heard a few people murmur as they walked past but he paid it no mind - this was for Kami.

They moved down taking a step for each note, eventually reaching the front.

Kid smiled upon the couple. "Who gives away these women?"

Chris held her head high and said, "I give way, Naegleria Nebiros, for this -uh, union. Yeah!"

Spirit felt everyone looking at him waiting for him to screw up. "I'm here to give Kami Albarn away."

Nene and Kami took each other's hands, and Chris and Spirit stepped back and went to their seats.

Maka gave her father a smile as he sat down.

Maka was standing beside Kami as her maid of honor, with Marie and Azusa standing as bridesmaids, wearing golden-colored dresses.

On the other side, Eu stood as Nene's maid of honor, Meringue and-

"Hey!" Nene called to her side.

"Oh right! I'm doing this too!" Chris ran back up to her side. She shook a little as magic twirled around her and her dress turn into a green one. They were all wearing green bridesmaids dresses.

Kid smiled, he hadn't done a lot of these sort of speeches but he was glad to be given a chance to do it.

He cleared his throat, "Ladies and gentlemen, it's my pleasure to be here presiding over this ceremony."

Kid looked out to the seats before them and all the strange people there. He saw vampires, underworlders, witches, mythical beasts, and most amazingly a behaved Excalibur.

He saw Liz and Patty sitting with the babies sitting between them. Patty taking Bram's little hand and waving it at Kid.

"Love," Kid began, "We are here because of love, and the love shared by these two remarkable women. There is a myth that there is a red string that binds people, that no matter the distance or the obstacles in their path, the two souls will always find their way to each other. When I look at them I can't help but believe it might be true. Kami and Nene aren't from the same world but they found each other. They had to part ways but after crossing worlds they found each other. Even when battles threatened to tear them apart permanently, they fought their way back to each other."

It wasn't a pleasant memory for either of them, Nene nearly died in front of Kami but it was an important moment for them. Still she found herself looking at Nene, she was so grateful for all the time they had.

"And that is what brings us all together here today." Kid continued, "Many here have been enemies or rivals, and some of us still are. But here we all are to celebrate their love, no fighting, no arguing. I think that says a lot about who they are. They are kind and forgiving, they can make friends out of enemies."

Stein glanced over to Spirit who gave him an annoyed look for that. Stein smirked - after all he and Kami were rivals once, Nene and Chris were kind of still rivals, and the Head Witch was a guest of Kami being her tea drinking buddy. Stein heard Shelly shuffle a bit in Crona's hands, even Crona had been an enemy once but now was part of the family.

"They make people around them better, challenge us to be better by example or just being told off." Kid tried to make a small joke and he heard Tsubaki quiet Black Star down before he yelled an easy joke. "And I think that says a lot about their hearts and souls. They've both fought for their lives, protecting people and losing people. A life like that could make anyone cold, but instead it made them kind. And together they have forged a love between them over time, and as I see them, as any of us can see them, you can tell the strength of their love is equal to their souls. It's not something that will give up but will endure and grow in the years to come." Kid paused, "Now, they have their own vows to share."

Nene smiled brightly, looking at her soon to be wife and saying, "Kami, I love you. I never get tired of saying that. I grew up an orphan, I never knew my parents or any sort of family. I then become a squire and a knight. Every day was spent training and fighting. I thought that was it, that was my life. I got used to nearly dying, then before I knew it I'd gotten strong enough that nothing could really hurt me. It was okay, but looking back I think it created a distance. The whole world felt like it was far away from me, like I wasn't truly a part of it. Then came the Seventh Abyss, they were my friends and they became a family to me. Then I met you, and I truly felt like i was a part of the world."

Nene looked away but just for a moment.

The redhead took a deep breath. "I started to lose them, and I lost you. I had never known such loneliness, such pain. Even after losing my family, I did find you again. And, you helped me get some of it back." Nene looked over to Eu. "And you even helped me grow our own family." Nene looked over to Maka who smiled at her - Maka was happy to call her family. "You're my heart Kami, you are the light in my otherwise dark world. I happily give you the rest of my life if it means I can spend it with you."

Nene looked at Kami - it looked like her eyes were shimmering the way they caught the light.

Kami squeezed Nene's hands and said, "I never want to let go of your hands. They are so soft and strong. When we fought together, I always felt that we could take on the world. I'm a realist, I know defeat is always a possibility and if that was to happen I wouldn't mind it if it was with you. I don't mind giving my life to you. I love knowing my daughters look to you if they need anything. I trust them to you as I've trusted my life to you and-"

The sky suddenly turned dark as crazy winds raced across the city. Even inside, the guests noticed it; the whole city noticed it. There was something terribly unpleasant by the storm that rushed in.

Kid felt and saw that many guests started to get anxious, the Head Witch started to flap around in a panic, a golden fox started to growl, Excalibur seemed to go stiff with fear, and Eu was shaking.

"Eu?" Maka whispered, "Are okay?"

The wind got so bad that all the windows shattered, suddenly shooting out glass. Kid jumped forward and shadow-like tendrils with skull-like mouths snapped the glass away.

"What's happening?" Liz cuddled her babies in an attempt to calm them down.

Marie grabbed Shelly, doing much the same.

"Something bad." Crona whispered, "Something bad is coming."

Kami sobbed, even in the turmoil and surprise, something so out of character caught everyone's attention.

Kami pulled Nene, Maka and Eu close into a hug, "I love you three, I love you more than I can ever put into words. Please lean on each other. And I'm so sorry-" Tears streaked her face as she let out another sob. "We didn't even get to finish the wedding." She placed her hands over her mouth.

Nene realized why her eyes had seemed to be shining - Kami had been trying not to cry.

"Your my wife," Nene said. Through the tears, Kami gave her smile and pulled her into a kiss. "I didn't want to have our kiss like this. I'm sorry but I need you to stay safe for them."

Kami pulled away, picked up the the skirt of her dress, and ran for it.

"Kami?"

"Mama?"

 _Mom?_

Soul walked over, "Are both your parents dealing with commitment issues?"

"Soul? No-?" Maka started, but stopped as she looked at Nene.

Nene felt weak and her lip felt strange, fiddling a bit with her lip she felt something slipped in. It was a bit of white "Oh? That white stuff … from tangerine…" Nene started to sway and started to fall.

Maka, Eu, and Soul barely caught her.

Meringue moved over and checked on Nene's neck where orange petal mark started to form, "Piths from peels? It's poisonous to underworlds. Nene is especially weak to it."

"Did your mom poison her?" Chris pointed out, "I mean, it happened right after she kissed her and- that just way too kinky."

Chris froze as she turned around to the broken windows, as did many other magic wielders. A terrible howling was carried on the winds and something from the dark clouds that filled the sky rushed down towards them. They roared as they rushed inside. They were swirling dark masses in the vague shapes of wolves and twice as big. They washed over the guests and circled the altar.

The building shook as a a huge horse the color of a bright full moon with a flowing mane broke through the wall. On top of the horse stood a tall man with long, messy black hair, sickly pale skin, and an impressive regal beard. An antler-like crown sat on his head as he looked at them with cold, dark eyes. Behind him flowed a long coat that seemed to be made of decaying leaves. His bare chest was steady as his breath but revealed a number of old scars.

The hounds all turned to him.

Soul turned his arm into a scythe as he got in front of Maka and the others, many guests doing something similar. Still, it felt hard to move, the air felt thick as this man's presence was choking them all.

One of the hellhounds sniffed the group before shaking its head.

"She was here, we are close. Find her!"

The wolves ran into the hall that Kami ran into and the rider followed along.

"What's going on?" Maka yelled.

"Erlking," Excalibur spoke, his voice quiet but fierce.

There was one emotion in his small eyes - the unmistakable emotion known as rage.

"Erlking?" Maka mused the word, a vague memory coming to her.

"Who is that?" Soul asked.

"And why do so many of you seemed terrified/" Kid added, looking around seeing the guests ready to flee.

The Head Witch and the Judge witch moved towards Kid, "He is the Hunter King."

"The Autumn King," A golden Fox spirit told them.

Meringue said solemnly, "The Storm."

"The Fairy King," Excalibur said, tightly gripping his cane. "And he's turned his attention to Kami."

"Then she's as good as dead," Chris said, depressed.

0000

The door to Kami's dressing room was torn apart by the hellhounds. One stopped to sniff a peeled tangerine on a table. But they quickly found something else: a wedding dress discarded on the floor.

The Fairy King looked through a broken window, and at a distance was a woman wearing a black coat jumping off roof tops.

The ancient king said with a smile, "The hunt begins."


	4. Chapter 4: The Hunt

**Chapter 04: The Hunt**

* * *

Kami was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She didn't have a lot of time, and she didn't think any amount of time would be enough. The faster and farther she ran the better - at least she could be far away from the others.

Kami knew they wouldn't hesitate to help her but this was not a fight they could win. This wasn't their fight, this was hers. This might very well be her final fight. Since she started out as a meister she had come to accept that one day that fight would come. That one day she wouldn't be able to run and she would have to see that fight through. She just made a promise to herself when that day came that she'd try to save her partner and any civilians she could. If she was honest she might not be able to manage it but she would try.

She was certainly not going to take her daughters and her wife to her final fight. She'd fight to get back to them with every last ounce of her strength.

She ran faster as started to hear the beating of hooves. Her heart felt like it was being crushed in a grip, the same sensation every animal felt when a predator was closing in.

The sky had darkened as if it was night. The howling was getting closer and closer.

As Kami was about to leap onto the next rooftop, one of the wolves jumped out the gap between buildings. Kami pulled back as more of the Hellhounds snarled out. They managed to cut her off. More began to descend from the sky.

Kami took a deep breath and pulled out two pistols. Kami made it a point to carry a variety of weapons - though she did manage to take them off when she got into her wedding dress. It bothered her to have to put them all back so soon.

"Aren't you going to run?" All the wolves seemed to project their master's voice.

"What's the point? I'm a fighter, not a runner. Even if I was, I couldn't outrun you. Leopards can't change their spots. I figure it's best to go with my strengths."

"Your odds are not that much better."

Kami sighed. "I know, but if I have to go out I might as well go out fighting."

There was a loud booming chuckle. "Far be it from me to tell you to fight your nature. Fight to your heart's content."

0000

"Okay, who is Erlking?" Black Star said, looking around. "And why does everyone have a weird look on their faces?"

"That's called hopelessness." Chris took a deep drink from a bottle. "Sorry to say it, but the blonde is as good as gone. She might already be gone."

Black Star glanced over to Maka who looked… yeah, hopeless was a good word for that.

"Dude, don't say something like that. Kami is super tough I'm sure she's beaten the guy up already."

"No," Excalibur said without a drop of his usual vigor. "Erlking is a hunter, _the_ hunter. He is the leader of the Wild Hunt, a living storm of hellhounds. His sole purpose is to hunt down those he thinks will make a good game. He's hunted beings from across all the dimensions and realms."

"So? A hunter? Why is that so bad?"

"Over millennia he's only failed twice." Excalibur sighed and said, "A man known as Francis Drake led him into the heart of a harsh storm in the middle of the sea to lose him. The story goes he nearly drowned but Erlking lost him and gave up. And the other one was Arthur…."

"As in your old meister?" Soul asked him.

"Erlking chased him, he chased for hours. He used me to try and stay ahead of Erlking but it wasn't enough. No matter where we ran Erlking found us quickly. We ran and ran until the day ended. We were both beyond exhausted…"

"So how did you survive?"

"Exhausted, we fell to the ground and he was ready to finish it but the sun rose. He smiled and said he'd return one day when Arthur was better prey. He never got a chance, in less than a year Arthur died."

Meringue looked at the unconscious Nene and said, "Erlking has hunted many underworlds as well. The legends say that every soul he's hunted and captured he's turned into one of his hellhounds."

Ayumu realized something. "You mean those things that broke through the windows? Those things that shot out of the clouds? The things that make up the storm that is covering the city?"

The group looked out the window. Kid looked up and gasped, "Thousands… maybe millions."

He was using his soul perception and he saw countless souls swirling in the storm above them.

Maka looked up and much like Kid was using soul perception, her heart broke thinking her mother joining them.

Meringue continued, "Your mother knew this was not a battle she could win, she poisoned Naelgria so she wouldn't try to fight with her."

"Yeah, I can fix that." Chris and went to the open bar, where most people thought she was off to get a drink - and she did get a drink, but also brought back several bottles and a container. "You know why in all the time we fought together I never tried to poison her? Simple: poison is easy to treat."

Chris mixed up a bunch of drinks and possibly two liquids not meant to be drunk. Before anyone could question it, she poured it down Nene's mouth.

Chris counted down, "3,2, 1-"

Nene jolted up and ran behind the altar and started to throw up.

"Yeah, been there sister." Chris went behind her and held her hair. "Just let it puke out the toxins. Make sure to drink plenty of water."

Nene coughed, "Where's Kami?"

Eu went to her side and hugged her.

Maka found herself looking at her unable to speak the words except, "…Erlking..."

"The Wild Hunt?"

Eu took off her gauntlet pooling a ball of purple light into her hand. She used her magic to try and heal Nene, the toxins were out of her then she could heal her.

"Why are you all giving up!" Black Star yelled out, "This is supposed to be a wedding, not a funeral?!"

"Black Star," Tsubaki said, trying to calm him down.

"You're acting like she's dead! That's Kami! That woman has never let me get a single hit on her! That one since she got back to this city has nearly died like a hundred times! She's like the only meister the Head Witch likes enough never to try to kill!"

The Head Witch nearby gave a half nod, half shrug.

"I'm actually upset that her own daughters have forgotten that!" Black Star turned to Maka and Eu and said, "Yeah, she left you behind to make sure you don't get hurt! Moms make sure they're kids don't get hurt! That doesn't mean she's going to die! That woman isn't going to die until I manage to get a hit in!"

The group had started to rally but the last bit kinda ruined it. Black Star fell to the ground as a double chop from Maka and Eu.

The Death glare the sisters gave him would have made Lord Death proud.

Maka opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by an explosion. Turning to the window they could see at a distance the top of a building erupting.

"Mama?" Maka let out.

"Y-you see?" Black Star groaned out, "Yeah, in the middle of all this she's the only one who would make that happen."

Maka clenched her fist, she mentally scolded herself for letting her mind go into the darkest outcome. She would also have some words with her mother for being stupid enough to run off on her own.

"Soul!" Maka reached out to him.

Soul smirked, reaching for her and transforming. Before anyone else could react Maka mounted the scythe, wings sprouting as they flew out the broken window.

Black Star groaned, "Tsubaki! Let's go we have to keep her out of trouble."

Tsubaki smirked realizing how ironic it was that Black Star was the one trying to keep Maka from trouble. She quickly transformed into a short sword and Black Star jumped out the window, leaping after the meister. Every once in a while a shadow tendril from the blade would shoot out, giving him an extra boost into the air.

"Oh!" Liz grumbled, she'd been cradling her babies but moved them over to where Marie and Stein were sitting. "Can you-"

"Go!" Marie understood her desires. "I'll protect them."

Maka and Soul were their families, they couldn't let her run off without backup.

"What are we waiting for! Let's get a move on."

Kid could only smile and held out his hands, and without so much as a command the Thompson sisters transformed and flew into his hands. Kid jumped outside, and with his new status as a full grim reaper came skull jets that let him fly through the air.

Eu tried to get up but started to wobble, and Ayumu rushed to her side to her stand.

Ayumu helped her sit back down next to Nene, "Relax, they can help you. You need to rest. Whenever you heal someone like that you get worn out. You can't follow them like this."

Excalibur sighed as he grabbed Eu's hand, saying, "She wasn't trying to follow, she was trying to stop them."

0000

Kami leaped off the crumbling rooftop. She hadn't expected the fairy king's battle cry to have enough power to topple buildings.

She tumbled onto the next rooftop but forced herself to get back up and run as the Hellhounds leaped behind her. She sprinted as fast she could, feeling the warm breath of one at the nape of her neck.

She spun around on her heel, her palm slamming into the creature's snout. A crackling sound was heard as her soul force rushed out. White flames consumed the dark beast as its shadow-like body was burned away, leaving a lone soul.

"That worked."

Kami stepped back as the remaining hounds began to circle her, now a bit timid to attack. Kami had the feeling her soul force might work on their shadowy bodies. They weren't really alive to start with, so she was doing them a favor.

As a few hounds gained a bit of courage and charged at her, and she pulled a blade from her coat and tossed it. The blade found its mark and struck into a hound's head. The creature hissed as its body began to unravel. Silently she thanked Nene, who'd insisted on using a bit of her power on all of Kami's weapons which meant they were especially effective against magical foes.

As more charged at her she flung the throwing knives at them making sure that each one counted - she didn't have an unlimited amount so she couldn't waste them. Soon as enough of them had been taken care of, she burst through them and leaped onto the next roof. She knew she was going to fight them but she was going to do in the middle of a group of them.

She pulled out a pistol from underneath her coat.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Three shots and three of the hounds were peeled away. Nene had the power to undo magic and negate attacks, and when she first suggested using that powers on her bullets it seemed needless. But they saved her so many times now. It might have been her mindset, as she was used to treating weapons as living beings, so these weapons enchanted by Nene made her feel as if Nene was there.

She leaped off the roof and down to an alley below, where she felt safe. Of course, it helped that she knew the terrain and had a plan for falling down: she grabbed the flagpole on the wall and, using for momentum, she flung herself off and onto a nearby fire escape.

The hellhounds were a bit stunned by the action but that wasn't going to give her a huge lead, so she climbed down quickly and ran into the streets.

She was trying to take some control over the field - on the rooftop it was far too open and it gave them far too much space to attack. Forcing them to follow her through alleys and streets was the better bet, and they would be forced to follow closer together and thus be easier targets.

Though that would only help so much, seeing as she only had so many bullets and so many knives.

She ran and attacked the hellhounds that dared get close to her. By then most creatures would have fled, but no matter how many she tore apart they feared the power their master held more than anything Kami could do to any of them.

Thunder cracked in the air. The King was getting tired of the chase being led by his dogs. Kami found herself resting against a wall of an alley. She loaded her gun with the last few bullets she was out of throwing knives and she was running out things to do.

She held her side for a moment, one of the hellhounds for an instant managed to bite her. She managed to pull it off and kill it quickly but it had hurt and it was slowing her down. She'd like to think she'd done more damage to those bad doggies but she was starting to feel the cuts, bruises, and wounds getting to her.

Kami took a moment to steady her breath. It would be over soon and she was at least relieved no one she cared about was close by.

0000

"This was a bad idea!" Patty yelled as Maka collided with Kid.

The closer they got the stronger the winds had gotten.

"Ow. Ow. OW!" Black Star repeated as a huge ball of hail slammed into his face.

"Keep going!" Maka ordered - the winds batted her eyes but she could still sense her mother's soul.

Off in the distance, she could see her mother's soul and it was faltering. There were only so many things that could do that to a person, and Maka didn't like to think her mother was going through any of them.

Soul knew better than to try to argue. "Please tell me you have a plan."

Maka grit her teeth as she felt razor-like wind hit her. "Ugh, I've read some stories about Erlking. Fairy tales."

Liz huffed, even as a pistol she felt icy cold batter her metallic shell. "So, what? Wish upon a star? Ask fairy godmother for glass slippers?" Liz tried to joke.

"No," Maka replied, "the Original fairy tales were nothing like those movies. They were dark cautionary tales. People lost body parts, were turned to slaves until they died, tortured, burned alive or just killed because they did something wrong."

Even through the winds, they heard Liz gasp. Besides putting a dark tint to some of the few good memories she was now worried about telling those stories to her own babies.

"Yes, I've heard of those stories too," Kid stated. "The stories focusing on fairies stated they could be terrifying creatures. If you said the wrong thing or angered them they would curse you or turn your greatest fantasy into your worst nightmare. Or just dismember you and keep alive through it."

Maka nodded. "But as chaotic as they were, fairies obeyed rules - strange rules, but they couldn't break them."

At this point, Black Star was clinging to Kid as he said, "Okay how does that help here?"

"What Excalibur said?" Maka forced out, "How the night ended, and Arthur hadn't been caught. There is an old story about the Wild Hunt I read. Something in a textbook or the Grimm fairy tales said the only way to survive it was to outlast the hunt. That you just have to survive long enough that the next day starts, Erlking will let them go."

Soul mused, "That's great-"

"But that's a just a story," Maka continued. "Until Excalibur said it I didn't hear about anyone making it work."

Soul asked, "So, does your mom know this fact? Because if she does then why did she run off on her own? It sounds like she'd have a much better chance if she stayed with us. Why did she run away?"

"She's just being stubborn." Maka pushed forward as winds continued.

"So that's where you got it from?" Soul murmured to himself.

0000

In her hand was a small fan which had once belonged to her mother; it was supposed to be her 'something old' for the wedding. It wasn't an ordinary fan - in fact, it was a bit magical. Kami clapped the fan closed and it glowed and stretched, turning into a katana. It was her mother's sword, just some old relic made to help carry a sword much easier.

Kami carried it around both as a reminder of her mother and a weapon she might need. Gripping the sword, she felt blood slowly seeping out of cuts all over her body. She looked up at the sky, winds whipping dark clouds all around.

She couldn't escape the eye of the storm, for all the hellhounds she had managed to kill there were still countless more.

She hated the idea of dying alone, but they were playing with her and just tiring her out to catch her, if someone else came with her they would have killed them right away to hunt her easier.

A hellhound lunged at her from her hiding spot, and Kami sliced off its head quickly.

She could already hear more coming, and rushed out of her hiding spot as quickly as she could. She ran out of the alley and stopped as she reached a fountain at the center of the square.

Standing by the waters was Erlking on his horse.

He applauded her. "Well done warrior. It's rare that any of my prey manage to take out my hounds - maybe if they are lucky, one or two - but you," he smiled sincerely to her, saying, "never has anyone killed so many as you."

The hounds gathered around them.

"I'm glad I didn't disappoint." Kami smiled.

"You certainly have not. There are few true warriors in the age, and you are special. You have seen so much. You even managed to retain your soul - many warriors lose themselves through battles, but you've struggled to retain your humanity through it all."

"Know yourself, know who you want to be and let that guide you."

He chuckled before his voice boomed across the square to say, "How has that worked for you?"

"Really?" Kami shook her head, "I don't know. I've killed a lot since I was a kid. Sure those were killers, but yeah killing shouldn't be easy. You shouldn't find killing anything easy, you give up too much of yourself if you let it become easy." She looked at the sword. "My mom tried to explain it to me once. I didn't listen and had to learn it for myself. Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better to have a peaceful life. But then again I managed to save a lot of people too. It's been hard but maybe it was worth it. In the end, I'm a fighter - I'm going to fight."

Kami called up every ounce of power in her being as she gripped the sword.

"You fight as I must hunt. We are slaves to our natures. I commend you for that insight, the hunt will soon be over."

Erlking reached to his side and started to pull out his own sword.

Kami rushed at him, sword drawn and ready to take her chance. The hellhounds rushed at her and she slashed at them as quickly as she could. Their bodies were torn apart by her blade, but many tore into her as well.

She felt the sword cut through the paw of one of the hounds and she jumped off the head of another. She saw Erlking - he was so close - and she swung her sword to finish it.

0000

The winds died down and Maka and the others jostled all of a sudden but quickly managed to get down.

They collapsed to the ground, and as they looked up they were all stunned.

Erlking on his mount had a sword driven through Kami. Her final attack and battle with the hounds lasted only the few seconds it took for the fairy king to pull out his sword.

"A fraction of a second more and you might have been able to land the blow." Erlking glanced to the side to where Kami's trembling hand held the sword so close to his neck. "Never has someone tried to kill me and actually come close. You have my respect - few have that passion and drive. I choose well with this prey. The woman that killed Morgan La Fey was truly wonderous. I think you will make a wonderful hound."

Kami's sword fell to the ground with a clatter.

The winds spun around them as all the hounds howled, swirling around the king and his trophy. They were consumed in shadows and then they were all gone.

Maka and the others looked appalled. Maka just stared, her heart felt like it had stopped and her breath was caught in her throat.

Her mother was gone.


	5. Chapter 5: Your Funeral

**Chapter 05: Your Funeral**

* * *

Maka and the others solemnly returned to the remains of the reception.

There hadn't been a lot of hope they would return as the conquering heroes. Spirit ran up to Maka and hugged her, and with a crack of thunder the sky returned to a dark coloring as rain started to fall. Maka hugged her father and glanced to the side where Eu found herself next to Nene, holding each other for comfort. Ayumu and Seraphim stayed close by, unsure of what to say or what to do.

Liz quickly went over to her babies and hugged them - just the idea of being separated from her children sacred her so much. Kid and Patty shared the sentiment but let her have the moment.

Maka saw it, she heard them but nothing felt like it reached her. Today was supposed to be a happy day but it was clear it wasn't going to end that way. It just all felt so unreal to her.

0000

"Wakey~! Wakey!"

Kami blinked her eyes open, her head spinning.

"Hey you up?"

Kami looked around, and found she was laying on the floor of the death room, Lord Death leaning over her.

"Hey." He held up his big puffy hand.

Kami blinked. "Ah, something is wrong here."

"Oh? What?"

"Aren't you dead?"

"Yeah, but what difference does that make?"

"I think it makes a lot of a difference!"

"Please, the dead never leave, not really."

Kami recognized the voice and felt a chill go down her spine, and as she turned around she found a woman sitting in throne.

She wore a long green dress, her hair a red pixie cut. Her eyes sparkled, and a mischievous smile was prominent on her face.

"…Oh dear god no…" Kami let out.

"Good to see you too, Sunshine."

"Morgan La Fey!" Kami growled out as she got up.

"You're dead! You died! You died twice! I was there both times! I saw your soul fall apart! You can't get any more dead!"

"What is that saying? Death is only the beginning."

"This is hell!" Kami shook her head. "I died and I'm in hell."

Death patted Kami's head and said, "Why would you say that?"

"I'm in a room stuck with my ex and my former boss. That sounds like it would be hell for many people."

"Okay," Death said, "trying not to be offended that I'm in the same sentence as the woman who tried to kill you and brainwash you."

"Don't listen to her, she's being overly dramatic." Morgan waved off her concerns.

"I'm sorry!" Kami yelled, "I'm having a tough day! It was supposed to be my wedding day but I ended up stabbed by a fairy king! I think I have every right to be upset!"

"And that brings us to my point." Morgan got up and walked to the mirror in the center of the room. "You were stabbed - you know that doesn't mean you're dead, just that you were stabbed."

Lord Death said with a sigh, "Yeah, I hate to admit it, but she's right. You're only mostly dead, which means you're partially alive. It's hard to tell the difference but trust me, I know this stuff."

"Okay." Kami took a deep breath before saying, "I'm near death, so this is shock? My mind is trying to cope with everything. Trying to keep me calm."

Morgan smirked. "Oh, deary no. You couldn't be more wrong. We are here with you. Don't ask me how it works but your family is strange. An old family who lived on a rift and purified spirits and evils. It left a tinge on you, let you develop your soul perception at a young age and then you went to work for Death. You have a natural affinity with death and the hereafter. Probably why those underworlds flock to you."

"Not that it's a bad thing," Lord Death interjected. "You just got your toes in a different kinda water. And it's easier for people like us to talk to you if they have a connection to you."

"Yes, and well...you need the help." Morgan tapped the mirror at the center of the death room.

The reflective image turned into something else, showing Kami in the middle of a tree trunk as vines and roots wrapped around her body. The roots dug into her cuts and wounds. The trunk seemed to be absorbing her. Kami's body was turning shadowy black, and she already looked dead.

"If I was going to take a guess," Death began, "I'd say that your body is being turned into one of those shadowy hellhounds. That sword didn't kill you, I mean, how much more trouble would it be to turn into you into a hunting dog if you're dead?"

"Yup hell," Kami gulped, "I'm going to spend my eternal life being a hound dog and hunting other people."

"Lovely," Morgan tethered, "you've always been so pessimistic. For all we've been through, and the up and downs-"

"So many downs," Kami added.

"Yes," Morgan continued, "I don't want that fate for you. I had a fairy teacher if you recall, and she was a beast. So, I know how this works. You can't give up."

"I'm as good as dead," Kami muttered.

Lord Death bopped Kami's head, and said, "Not that! The magic at work here depends on your giving up. The only way you can survive is to fight."

Morgan said with a sigh, "He's right. You need to remember the things you fight for. They are what has always given you strength."

The mirror flashed images of Maka held by Spirit and Eu and Nene cuddled together.

Kami placed her hand on the mirror.

0000

"No!" Maka yelled as she pulled her away from her father. "Mama isn't dead! She isn't!"

"Maka," Soul tried to reassure her.

"She's not dead, if she was killed why didn't her body get torn apart? Whenever someone dies violently like that, that happens."

Those around her blinked with Kid finally saying, "That is true."

"And all those hounds we saw still had souls - twisted and held together by shadows, but there were there. Erlking is a hunter, and if you don't hunt for food then you're hunting for trophies! Turning those he's captured into those hellhounds is perfect but unless you want to bring them back to life-"

"You wanna keep them alive," finished Soul, figuring it out.

"She's alive and we just have to recuse her." Maka pumped her fist. "We just have to find her!"

Chris said with a huff, "The story says that the Hunter takes his prey into his forest where they are never seen again."

"I can get us there." Excalibur stood up.

"Wait, you can?" Black Star said shocked. "You're useful?!"

"Yes, when I was with Arthur, we'd often have to journey to the fairy realms to retrieve his sister Morgan. But the moment we arrive in the forest Erlking will know we are there and attack en masse."

"Shock and awe," Kid spoke up. "A frontal attack: our main forces attack and distract him while a smaller group goes in and rescues Kami."

 _I'll go with them._

Eu held up her notepad.

 _She is probably hurt and will need someone to heal her._

"Okay," Liz spoke up, "I don't want to be that person, but what's to stop that guy from just coming back? I know he's a good sport and lets you go if you can make it through the day, but we are stealing someone he's already caught. He might not be happy to let her go."

"A binding spell," The Head Witch spoke up; it wasn't often that she actually spoke. "We have something that might work here to trap him in his own forest, but I will need the werewolf."

"Oh!" Patty cheered. "Free owes me a favor, so I'm sure I can get him to help! He loves a good fight!" Patty punched the air in emphasis.

Maka smiled with renewed hope.

"We need to be ready. We need to take on the army," Nene spoke up, all the usual mirth drained out of her voice. "We won't have a lot of time to get ready but when we get there we have to hit hard and fast. We have to get everyone we can get to fight this."

"If I remember correctly," Excalibur said with a tap of his cane, "it's easiest to sneak into the fairy lands at a threshold between certain times. Our best time to try this is at sunset and we must get back before the sun is fully set. Erlking will try to stop us and we will need it to be easy as possible if we intend to escape."

"That's how much time we have to get ready then," Nene announced.

The room was soon filled with people discussing plans, deciding on what supplies were needed and who to gather them.

0000

Kami smiled, her hand on the mirror. "Okay, I'll hold on for you. Just try to be quick."

Kami found herself alone in the room, unsure if this was real.

She could only hope - she had to believe that her family was coming to save her.

0000

Nene tore things out of her closet the moment she returned to her apartment. She vaguely heard Sarasvati promise to bring more help for the fight, Ayumu saying he'd get some backup. Nene didn't really listen, too busy searching for something. Then she found an old trunk and pulled it out. Quickly opening it, she found her old armor - she never could bear to throw it away, but she had also hoped never to put it on again.

0000

Maka was talking to Marie and Stein.

"Okay, let me just find a sitter and we will be ready to go," Marie told them.

Maka shook her head, saying, "We only came for Crona. You're retired after all."

Marie's eyes went wide in shock, "Kami was one of my meisters! She's one of my best friends! I can't just sit back and do nothing!"

Maka reassured her. "I need you to keep an eye on Kid and Liz's babies and … you retired, you earned your retirement. Plus," Maka added, "we all know you wanted to retire for the longest time and start a family. Mama would not want us to take you from them."

Marie frowned but knew that was true.

Stein walked in with Crona now wearing their dark armor.

"We're ready," Stein told them.

Sensing her worry, Crona worked up a smile. "Don't worry Miss Marie, we can handle this."

Marie smiled - the kids had grown up so much. "Okay, just be sure to be safe and bring Kami back. I still haven't given her my present."

0000

Black Star was watching the Head Witch on Free's back - she smacked him and the werewolf was doing everything he could to shake her off his back.

Black Star turned to Eruka and said, "So, he's in?"

Eruka shrugged. "Yeah."

Witch judge just added, "Simply let them work out some of their issues."

Tsubaki sighed, saying, "I guess you really don't get over someone stealing your eye."

0000

Kid held out a sack, which contained all the souls that were freed when Kami killed the hellhounds.

Meringue looked on at the souls. "Thank you, I think this will help a great deal."

0000

Nene walked down the street in her armor, with Seraphim, Excalibur, and Blair at her side. The Sun would soon set and they would have to meet the others. Nene insisted there was one more to recruit.

Seraphim pointed it out, "The sun will soon set. We will have to meet the others soon. We are fairly far."

"We are close," Blair explained, "not sure why you want to go to the petting zoo though."

As they reached the petting zoo gates, Nene let out, "Come here Boy!"

The ground trembled as a large looming figure drew close.

"Oh…" Seraphim said.

A large, three-headed dragon moved over to them. It was a horror dragon, a clone of one Blair had fought with the others once. Kami fought this one and tossed it into the desert and later donated it to the local petting zoo. Nene helped tame it, as it seemed Nene had killed a dragon before and it had left a sort of tell on her. It made other dragons wary, and made it easy for her to tame them.

The dragon lowered its head and Nene patted it. "Okay, we're going to battle. Everyone climb on."

0000

Everyone was pretty shocked to see a huge monstrous dragon running down the street.

They had gathered a small army of creatures, meisters, monsters, witches and more things than they could classify in one sitting.

Excalibur jumped off the dragon with the swagger of a man who wore a top hat everyday.

Maka smiled at her step mother and exclaimed, "Wow, you brought a dragon! You weren't kidding when you said we had to go in hard and fast!"

Soul had to ask, "You can control it?"

Nene nodded as Blair jumped down and turned into her human form. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's the dragon's alpha now," said Blair.

Kid stood in front of everyone and said, "Okay, listen we don't have a lot of time to do this so pay attention. Everyone knows where we are going and I cannot promise you it won't be dangerous. So prepare, fight together and get ready to fight the instant we arrive there. We are going to fight Erlking the King of autumn, an immortal and very powerful being in his domain. We go to rescue one of our own, someone who would do the same for any of us. Maka and Eu will lead a secondary team to find and rescue her. The rest of us will fight head on to distract them and give the secondary team a chance. If this all goes well, we will escape with the witches setting off a spell to keep Erlking from following us back."

"Enough talk!" Excalibur yelled out. "The sun is about to set." He turned to Nene and said, "I think you should do the honors."

Excalibur turned into a sword and flew into her hands.

"I'll direct us, just swing," Excalibur whispered to her.

Nene raised the blade, her only thoughts of her wife and wanting to be with her again. She swung at empty space and with a flash of light the area before the school ripped open, forming a rift for them all.

"Charge!" Nene bellowed, and with a kick of her feet the giant beast she rode on ran forward with everyone else following.

0000

Erlking in all his time didn't remember the last time someone had invaded his kingdom - he wasn't sure it had ever happened. Should anyone enter his domain without his protection, his beast and forest would turn against them and they would be hunted.

But a rift formed in the middle of the forest, and with an air-shaking roar, a dragon stormed out followed by the quickly formed army. In the middle of a picturesque fall forest, an army rose and charged.

It took a little more than a thought for the countless hellhounds to rise from every corner and attack.

Erlking stood on the balcony of his castle and watched it all begin. The fairy King snapped his fingers together and his steed appeared. "It looks like there is one more hunt this season. I never did get a chance to hunt a horror dragon - I thought they were all dead."

He climbed on his horse, jumped off the balcony, and charged.

0000

He was laughing as he charged at them, and that just pissed her off.

Nene kicked the dragon and it charged forward, but that wasn't fast enough for her liking. She leaped off the dragon as hard as she could.

Erlking raised his blade at the last moment, blocking the sudden slash.

Erlking grit his teeth. "I know that sword."

"Of course, who could forget me?" Excalibur hummed.

Nene pushed the blade forward as a pair of white wings appeared behind her.

Nene wasn't a meister, but that didn't matter since Excalibur could be used by anyone, minus a few thousand rules he might put up. Excalibur did make the occasional exception, especially when it came to family. There was something special about this moment: what very few remember is that Excalibur is the Great One of rage and his meister was filled with rage. There are few things that can put two people on the same page like unbridled rage focused on one person. Every ounce of rage they shared was focused on hurting the man who harmed Kami.

"Give me back my wife," Nene demanded.

Nene swung the blade again with enough force to blast him off the horse. Erlking spun wildly in the air, a pair of crystal-like wings sprouting from his back. With a new fire in his eyes he fought back.

Excalibur whispered, "You want to hurt him?"

"Yes," Nene replied.

"So do I."

Both combatants flew at each other and collided. It was like an explosion going off, followed by another and another. If this all failed then they would at least hurt him as much as possible before the end. He'd hurt their loved ones far too much not to at least give him that.

Down below, things had started to go crazy. The hellhounds gathered around the group and the fight erupted as everyone did their best not to be torn apart. A golden colored fox breathed out bright blue flames at the hellhounds. A snow woman captured the wild beasts in ice. The horror dragon was rampaging through the forest using his three heads to tear apart the hellhounds. Most of the meisters were working in teams, watching each other's backs to attack the swarm of shadows. While most of the witches were preparing for the final spell, many fired spells to back everyone else up.

From the shadows, red glowing eyes were seen a fraction before a clan vampire ninjas led by Sarasvati and Seraphim attacked.

Like a shooting star, a magical garment girl drove a pink chainsaw into one of the hellhounds with a move that a totally not a kick.

Not to be outdone, Black Star used Tsubaki's enchanted sword mode to bring forth stick figure-like shadows to slash at the hellhounds. In the air, Kid provided cover fire with his pistols. Crona flew above everyone, striking at the hellhounds that got past their front line with their sword.

This was not a battle they could win - they were holding the line, but against an army of seemingly millions they would be overrun given time. They were already taking minor wounds, and over time they were weakening them.

Maka, Soul, Eu, Ayumu, Stein, and Spirit broke off as soon as the fighting started. While the fighting drew the hellhounds and Erlking's attention, they moved through the forest.

Spirit and Soul had transformed already, and Ayumu and Stein were both ready to fight when the moment came. Maka held Soul and focused on locating her mother with her soul perception.

"We're close," Maka announced. Her mother's soul seemed faint but it was there, a short distance away.

They couldn't run or do anything that might bring attention to themselves. It was hard for all of them not to do anything while the other fought for their lives. This was still the best chance to win.

Finally they broke through the forest and found the tree that held Kami. It was a strange and eerie sight that was Kami.

Stein marveled, "The tree seems to be in the process of converting her organic material into that shadow-like substance."

"Can we get her out?" Spirit asked.

Stein shrugged, "I'm not sure, it's a strange and complicated process. If done-"

"Eu do you mind?" Maka asked.

Eu had already removed the gauntlet on her arm and used it to stab the tree. The armor was made by Nene and enchanted to subdue magic. The tree recoiled at the contact and screeched, dropping Kami in the process. Ayumu caught her and pulled her away, the shadows retreating from her body. The tree withered in pain at the contact of the strange armor and began to crumble.

Eu rushed over and started to heal Kami. That's when the snarling started - a group of hounds had circled them.

"Eu?" Maka questioned as she got ready to fight.

Eu just threw her a glance as to say, 'I need a minute.'

"Fine, get her a minute," Maka told them as she slashed the first hellhound's head clean off.

Eu focused her magic on healing her mother - it pained her to use her magic but she knew it would hurt her a lot more to lose her.

She worried it would not be enough.

Kami gasped before she slipped into unconsciousness. Eu gave them a thumbs up.

"Okay, good," Maka announced, and she noted how tired Eu looked and formulated a plan. "Ayumu, take mama and get her out of here, Stein clear the path. I'm going to help you out." They were about to argue back but Maka barked, "Move!"

Ayumu had learned that with this family it was better just to do as they say. He'd gotten a few wounds already but they were healing - one of the bonuses of being a zombie made by Eu. Ayumu picked up Kami, and Stein slashed through the hounds and rushed through them. Ayumu did his best to cover Kami's body, because if they hurt him he could heal so he was fine taking a few hits.

Maka slashed at the devil dogs, forcing their attention to them. They needed to buy time to let them get a head start.

Eu clicked on her pen and it transformed into a hellscythe. Maka and Eu moved back to back as the hellhounds readied to attack.

Though not by blood, they were sisters - they had come to save their mother and they were going to do that. Maka smiled, it felt right to fight like this. With her pen as a scythe now, Eu lost her ability to communicate with her, but they would cope. Maka felt her soul reach out to Eu, they were brought together by Kami, they weren't bound by blood but they were family. As they started to move, they felt the pull and the push of each other's movements. They felt their hearts beating and their breathing.

"Bring it on." Maka smirked.

The hellhounds jumped at them, but in unison the girls spun, using their scythes to swirl around and cut the hellhounds. The hellhounds were little more than animals, never realizing what was happening before it was too late.

Maka ducked forwards as Eu's scythe spun over head tear the jaw off a hellhound before Eu stabbed another into the chest of a third. As energy crackled off Maka's scythe, turning into the witch hunter, a swirl of magic wrapped around Maka, almost like an armor trying to ward off the other attacks, and to heal if not reinforce her. Maka cut one the beasts in half and Eu stabbed another before they both traded positions and repeated, making sure the hellhounds never got used to their moves.

The few guard dogs that had been left with Kami were taken care quickly by the sisters. Now came their chance to catch up to the others.

The young meister mounted the scythe as wings formed around the blade. She held out a hand to Eu and said, "Come on let's go."

As Eu climbed on, Soul only said, "Careful with that armor, it makes me feel weird."

"Stop complaining and go!" Maka urged Soul along and they took off.

0000

Stein could hear the fighting close by - they were almost there. They were close but more of the hellhounds appeared, spotting these stragglers.

"Attack!" Meringue yelled out.

Several strange beasts in school uniforms jumped out and attacked the hellhounds.

Meringue said with a smile, "Megalos, I helped forged the system that's made wandering souls into megalos. And the fairy king left me with a lot of lost souls with grudges against him."

"Yeah, Yeah." Chris sipped on her drink before slashing one of the hellhounds with just her hand. "Less talk, let's get blondie back. Nene would kick both our asses if she found out we just stood here talking."

"Good," Stein sighed in relief. "We have to tell the witches to perform the spell."

0000

A group of witches gathered around to perform the ritual as both the Head Witch and Free stood together, focusing their eyes on the Erlking.

The spell was a variation of the containment cube: it was to teether someone to an area, in this case the hunter to his hunting ground. It was fairly easy - he had a strong connection to the area, and they just needed the power and calculations to pull it off, and for him to not notice before it was done.

"Nene time to go!" Maka yelled out to the red head. "Mama is safe!"

Nene paused and moved back.

Erlking growled, "You think I'll let you go?"

"I don't think you have much of a choice." Nene smiled.

Before he could act, Erlking was hit by a white light.

"What just happened?" He looked on, confused.

Nene nor Maka waited as they both rushed to the ground to the others.

Erlking chased after them, eager to be the one to finish this.

Nene saw Kami and was overjoyed - she swung at the army of hellhounds and they were torn apart as a rift formed.

"Go! Go! Go!" Kid yelled out as people started to escape through the rift.

As the last few people slipped in, Black Star stayed behind to flip off the fairy king before Maka pulled him through the rift.

Erlking reached the rift and crashed into it, unable to pass. He touched the rift, but he was unable to push through. "What is this?" The rift closed and he tried to teleport himself away but it wasn't working.

He was confused, but not as much as when Megalos began to attack him. Meringue left a gift - a spell that made the wandering souls there transform into more megalo. As they attacked more of the hellhounds, they gained in number, attracted to magic like the kind Erlking was made of. Soon the fairy king was attacked by his former beasts and he had nowhere to run.

0000

Kami opened her eyes to find Nene hovering above her with white wings.

"Okay, I made it to heaven." Kami smiled

"You sweet talker," Nene said before she leaned in and kissed her wife.

"Should I put you down?" Ayumu asked.

"Yeah." Kami blushed as she realized Ayumu was still holding her up.

"This is a little weird for me too," Excalibur added.

"Shut up! You're running the moment." Nene smiled, too happy to actually care. She kissed her again, not ready to her go anytime soon.


	6. Chapter 6: I Do

**Chapter 06: I do**

* * *

No one died. No fairy king had shown up. Most of the injuries were quick to deal with. Overall nothing too serious or worrisome. Marie and some of the other staff had tended to everyone and now the group was just resting.

"Okay let's get married again," Kami announced. "Let's do this properly before the skies turn red, or a demon shows up, or an idiot time traveler shows up late dragging an army of monsters behind him."

"Are you sure?" Liz was the first to speak up. "We're all a mess and I don't think any of us really have it in us to fix things up right away."

"I don't care anymore," Kami sighed. " Life is short, and I just want this official." She held Nene's hand tightly and said, "New Lord Death, let's do this! I have everyone I love here and…" Kami looked around. "Some other people… Marrok is that you? I thought you were dead."

Free, who she was talking towards, looked around confused.

"Huh? He does look like him," Excalibur mentioned.

Kami continued, "Okay, so no one is getting seconds at the reception… but where's all here. That's all that matters."

Kid clapped his hands and smiled, " All right, we will do this quick. Everyone into positions."

Maka and Eu raced to the brides' sides and everyone else followed their lead.

Kid started, "We gather here today-"

"Skip it!" both brides ordered.

"Okay" Kid was honestly too exhausted to try and argue - that, and he probably wouldn't win. "Skipping to the end. Do you Naegleria Nebiros take this woman to be your bride?"

"I do!" Nene agreed quickly.

"And do you Kami Albarn-"

"I do!" Kami didn't even let him finish.

"Okay," Kid just kept going, "if anyone has any reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever keep your peace."

On cue, the crowd gathered turned to Spirit.

Spirit exclaimed in response, "Get on with it! Let them get married already!"

Kid smiled. "Okay, with the power vested in me, by me and this city and the state, I declare you wife and wife. You may now-"

Kami and Nene were already kissing.

"Kiss." Kid shrugged and took a step back.

The crowd applauded that they were finally officially married.

0000

They were all grateful that the reception had been set for a buffet instead of dishes - it would have felt strange to dismiss many of the people who just showed up to help fight. Though they did have to scramble for more chairs.

"Leafy," said Haruna, the magical garment girl they called in for help, talking to Seraphim. "So, is this normal for human weddings? We have to save a bride from a fairy king? Because I'm regretting not coming in the first place."

"This is more the exception than the rule," Seraphim deadpanned as she watched her friend eat more. In its own chair, a chainsaw sat, only revving up on its own at the comments.

By the window, Black Star held up Angela.

Angela squealed in delight, "Here's some food!"

The Horror dragon stuck its mouth through the window and opened up, Angela quickly pouring some food in its mouth.

"Black Star just be careful," Tsubaki warned, but she smiled - it was nice to see them have a moment like this.

Several other kids gathered around to try to feed the dragon heads. The dragon was surprisingly docile, it acted more like a large dog than a terrifying dragon.

At the open bar, Blair was serving drinks to the guests but was having a hard time trying not to laugh.

"Ahmdnjndddmdmdmn," Meringue tried to say.

"Okay, yeah, same." Chris just nodded along. "More drinks pretty kitty."

"Coming up!" Blair poured out more drinks.

Meringue then passed out and Chris took her drink.

Spirit sat at his table watching Nene and Kami have their first dance as a married couple together, who had stopped to get changed into their wedding dresses earlier.

Maka sat down beside him.

"Papa?" Maka spoke softly.

"Were you expecting me to ruin the wedding too?" Spirit said bitterly.

Maka didn't speak right away. "Papa." She shook her head and pulled out a pile of money and placed it on the table.

"Where did you get that?" Spirit spat out.

"I'm the only person who actually bet on you not messing up the wedding. Papa, you are a huge screw-up but I do know that when it counts, you will pull through."

"I think you're the only one."

"Hm, maybe but maybe not, I do think Mama thinks so too. After all, she did ask you to give her away for a reason."

Maka got up and leaving him to ponder that, she walked over to Soul so they could dance.

Though Spirit was momentarily distracted by Excalibur scolding an old Scottish man with intense eyes.

Spirit looked around - Black Star and Tsubaki were now raising Angela. Kid and Liz had their babies and Patty was the dutiful aunt helping especially when Kid needed to focus on his job as Lord Death. Marie and Stein had a daughter and had pretty much adopted Crona too. Spirit even noticed Eu with Ayumu sharing a dance.

Everyone was growing up and moving on and maybe it was time for him do that too.

0000

Things started to slow down quickly during the reception - after an intense fight people were tired. And when Excalibur started a speech, a lot of people cleared out. Though there were some touching moments about family, it was so long winded.

Maka and Eu sat at a table with Nene and Kami.

Kami was smirking, Ayumu and Soul were carrying out a passed out Black Star while Tsubaki walked behind them as she carried a sleeping Angela.

Kami smiled and said, "So, even now Black Star passes out if he eats too much."

"Yeah, he hasn't changed all that much since we were kids," Maka added. It was strange but in a way, he was like a brother to her.

"I can't believe he's going to be a dad-" Maka muttered.

"Dad?" Kami picked up on that.

"I mean, to Angela, he's like a dad to Angela."

"You're a terrible liar," Kami scolded.

"I'm not lying!" Maka insisted.

Nene cleared her throat. "We can tell you're lying. We're your mothers after all."

Eu held out a notepad.

 _Don't lie to our mothers._

Maka chuckled, saying, "Okay, but don't tell her I told you. Tsubaki and Black Star have been talking about having their own kid. About having their own baby and getting married and everything."

Maka then realized she'd stepped on a land mine.

Kami leaned in with a grin on her face. "So, when are you thinking of giving me some grand-babies?"

"Not this again Mama!"

"Oh! I'd like some grandkids too." Nene added, "Come on, Eucliwood, you'd have such cute babies."

Eu turned to Maka as if to say, 'what have you done? Why did you drag me into this?'

"I'm sorry," Maka whispered.

Maka knew she loved Soul and that he loved her. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and, yeah, one day they could have a child together. But was too stubborn to relent to her mothers' teasing.

Eu was a blushing mess.

"I think we can help." Nene told them, "I mean, Eucliwood I could try making more stuff help disrupt your powers. It's been a crazy few years, maybe it's time to work on a cure instead of a treatment. Not to get your hopes up but maybe we can get something to work. Maybe give you a bit more freedom."

It had been a long time since Eu's power had been turned into a curse and she didn't know when, but she missed being able to hear own voice. She missed a lot of stuff. It would be nice.

"And," Kami started, "what would you think of having another little sibling?"

Maka blinked and Eu's attention was turned. Maka only asking, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"We love you two." Nene reassured them, "But we have been talking and it would be nice to raise a child together, and you two are already pretty much grown up."

"We've been thinking of adopting," Kami said, tucking away a hair from in front of her face, "but the Head Witch has offered us a gift."

 _A baby?_

"No!" Kami stopped Eu, "No, she's offered us something that would allow us to have a baby… together… you know, a child that's a little bit of me and a little bit of Nene."

Maka smiled and said, "Yeah, that sounds right."

Nene shrugged. "I would have thought you'd be more surprised."

Eu got up and hugged them.

"I think we have Eu's blessing." Kami hugged her back.

"And you have my blessing as well." Excalibur jumped on the table.

"Where'd you come from?" Maka asked him.

"That doesn't matter." Excalibur waved off her concerns. "I'm going to be a great-grandfather! I have to start shopping for baby clothes!"

"Wait!" Kami tried to stop him. "First, you are way passed great-grandfather already. Second, we are just talking about this! Nothing has been set in stone!"

"Tsk tsk, you are not exactly a young woman anymore. Bless the world with more of your spawn!"

Kami groaned as she buried her face in her palms.

Maka couldn't help but laugh. "Now you see how I feel."

They were family and they were happy together. None of the trials to get to this moment mattered, they were happy.

* * *

Disclaimer **:** okay **, this my entry for** resbang **this year. The theme was lost in the woods and somehow that lead my mind to the wild hunt and here we are. Another entry in this weird universe I've helped forge. Special thanks to my artist Marsh of Sleep who also betaed this whole thing while being a mod for the event.** Also **check out on youtube soul eater** meisterhood **me and some friends voice the cast. So if you guys liked this story please leave a review and until next time Bye.**


End file.
